


Forsake Me

by nebula_vs_supernova



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: 400 words, Also: I'm an Idiot, Because of Reasons, Cold, Complete, Drabble, Epilogue, Kinda, Mermaids, POV Third Person, Sea, Tragedy, Warm, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_vs_supernova/pseuds/nebula_vs_supernova
Summary: Icarus fell to his death. Everyone knows that, but what is the story from Icarus's eyes?ORI'm being really dumb because I've always felt bad for Icarus.ALSOThis is like a 400 word fic, so it's an okay quick-read





	Forsake Me

The wax loosened, and feathers swarmed the air like pesky insects in the summer. Then he was falling, a hand reaching out for the sun as he begged Helios to save him, for Apollo to reach down a pluck him from his fall. Instead the wind let him fall rather than snatching him up. _Down, down, down,_ and Icarus reached for the golden light he craved.

Another form whipped by as he fell, and Icarus screamed, “Father, help me!”

Yet the gods had forsaken him and so too had his father. The sun he craved cared naught, and his father was powerless to stop his fate. This, Icarus assured himself of as the warm sea wrapped around him. He bobbed up _once, twice, thrice_ to grab a breath, and then he drew a breath of saltwater that burned his lungs more than the sun ever did his skin. _Sinking, sinking, sinking,_ and Icarus was cold, gone.

The depths of the sea was like ice: _cold, solid, unforgiving,_ and Icarus cursed Poseidon’s name. Darkness and then Icarus was pulled along with the currents, _away, away, away_. Icarus slept despite the cold, sure that he would awake to the River Styx. Instead he awoke to cold, dark, and the tittering of womanly voices.

He awoke in a dark cave whose only entrance was through the seawater that filled the mouth of the cave yet did not flood it. He awoke to cold air and blue fingertips. He awoke to intelligent eyes blinking at him from the pool in the cave and finned tails flicking water to and fro.

For seven days, the mermaid’s brought him fresh water and food, and for seven days, the denied him leave of his prison. After those seven days, the mermaids pulled him out into the cold ocean, and Icarus was one with the sea.

Never again would Icarus feel the warmth of the sun for Icarus survived on the cold. Never again could Icarus be chastised by his father for his foolishness. Never would Icarus pray to Helios or Apollo or Zeus for that forsook him. Poseidon had not, so Icarus would stay with the mermaids, pray to Poseidon, and live on the cold that made his bones ache. That did not mean that Icarus would never look up at the silhouette of the sun wavering on the surface of the water and yearn for warmth.


End file.
